The Right Thing?
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: Toshiro has alot of regret about killing a spirit, and when he takes a holiday, that regret gets worse. Can Momo cheer him up? HitsuHina oneshot. Rated T. WARNING, THERE MAY BE SPOILERS.


**Author's note: **All I have to say is I don't own bleach. This takes place after episode 316. I think it's called Hitsugaya's holiday, and I kind of hate it because everyone is saying Karin is his girlfriend. But on the bright side, I think Toshir- I mean captain Hitsugaya, grew taller! Lol, I think he is going to be as tall as Momo, hopefully...jk Toshiro, we all love you man! **CAUTION:** There may be spoilers.

**The **_**right**_** thing?**

The door closed and Hitsugaya saw Matsumoto passed out on the couch, not surprising, and Momo sitting at his desk taking on the work...surprising.

"M-Momo?"

"Oh Shiro you're back!" She said running over to him.

"That's captain Hitsugaya, bedwetter."

"Well, now that you're back, I want to hear all about your little vacation."

"Why?"

"Because i'm interested, now tell me!" She pulled him over to his desk, where she sat him down. He just smiled and shook his head. "Come on, tell me."

"..."

"Shiro!"

"It's just that i'd rather not talk about it!" He said before slamming his head on his desk. "Ow."

"Toshiro, i-i'm sorry."

"Don't be. Do you really want to hear about it."

"...You don't have to."

"I'll tell you, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Toshiro said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"...I would like to help you if you feel bad Toshiro."

"Okay, well, you remember grandma Haru?" She nodded. "I saw her when I went to the world of the living."

"Oh, so what's wrong with that?"

"I killed a young spirit. He was very close to grandma Haru, and all he wanted to do before he died was see snow. His name was Yosuke."

"Why would you kill a young spirit?"

"Momo!"

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, i'm still the same monster that I am, and always have been."

"Please tell me you are not reffering to when you stabbed me, because that was an accident, and you know it."

"Well then this was too."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"...He...he turned, into a hollow. So naturally, it was my job to..."

"Oh, Toshiro." Momo pulled him up from his chair and embraced him. "Shiro, i'm really sorry. I wouldn't have said anything had I known."

"It's not your fault, I would have done the same...well not to you because, I never want to hurt you mentally or...phisicly...but it is too late for that."

"No! No it's not your fault. I told you. Come here." She pulled him into a kiss. Momo broke the kiss so she could say something. Resting her forehead against his. "Please don't ever blame yourself about that again."

"Okay."

"Good." They heard a yawn and pulled away from each other.

"Huh? Oh hey, captain you're back! How was your trip?" Hitsugaya groaned and sat back down at his desk. "What did I do?"

"He...he had a bad thing, just don't..." She said shaking her head violently. Matsumoto nodded.

"Sorry captain."

"It's alright. You don't really know what's going on with me anyway. You would not understand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rangiku said, Getting up.

"Nothing, it's just, only Momo really understands."

"Ooooooh, I get it." Rangiku said smirking.

"No! No, no, it's not that! Geez, you have a really perverted mind." Toshiro said putting his hands over Momo's ears, and held her head to his chest. "And I don't want you putting things like that in Momo's perfect mind." He kissed her head.

"I hate how you are so over-protective!..." Hitsugaya was looking down, slightly blushing. "...But I really love how you held my head to your chest." He smiled and slightly laughed.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You are truely adorable Momo." He quickly kissed her. "And know how to make a guy feel better, which is surprising." Rangiku started to crack up. "What did I say? Perverted mind."

"How does she make you feel better captain? And how long was I asleep! Hahaha!"

"Shut up, or it's double the paperwork."

"Shiro, just, leave her alone...

"Thank you." Rangiku said exausted.

"...For now." Momo said.

"Hey!"

**2 months later.**

"Well, what about going to get something to eat?"

"No...I know! Why don't we go visit grandma Haru?" Toshiro looked over at Momo.

They both had a week off, and decided to go to the world of the living for some alone time...or for them, time away from the office, paperwork and...well, Rangiku and her camera.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to see her again. Remember when I saw her when I was on a mission with you?"

"Yeah...alright fine."

**At grandma Haru's house:...lol, that sounded weird...**

"Grandma Haru!" Toshiro yelled.

"Toshiro-chan! Oh, wait, is this the famous Momo Hinamori? I know we have met before, but only once." She nodded with a smile. "I have heard so much about you!"

"Grandma Haru!" Toshiro hissed through his teeth, blushing. Momo hugged him.

"So, you are Toshiro's best friend correct?"

"Well, not anymore." Momo answered, looking down, hiding her smile.

"Oh? Then, why did you hug him?"

"Because we are together, grandma Haru. Momo is...annoying, and definetly a tease, but...i'm in love with her anyways."

"So _this _is your girlfriend." She said smiling.

"Yes, and she is one of the best things that ever happened to me." He said looking at Momo. Momo blushed.

"Granny! Me and my friends are here!" Karin yelled out, turning the corner. "Toshiro! You're back!" She ran over to them. "Who is this?" she asked, pointing to Momo.

"Hello, i'm Momo Hinamori. Toshiro's girlfriend." Karin's smile faded.

"H-his girlfriend?"

"Karin-"

"Just, leave me alone!" With that she ran away. Momo had a really confused look on her face, directed at Hitsugaya.

"Two in a row, look at that!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Momo asked.

"Ahh...she umm..."

"Shiro?"

"I...all right, she told me she liked me, and I never answered her. So, I guess she thought I liked her back, and then-"

"And then got jealous about me being with you?"

"Ahh, yeah."

"I will go calm her down."

"No, grandma Haru, it's okay, i'll do it." She nodded.

Karin was sitting near where her mother had died, by the river bank.

"Kurdosaki." She turned around, and turned back.

"Go away." She hissed.

"I ahh...look, I never said I hated you, and I never said I liked you...in a romantic way." He sat down next to her. "And, you may be as annoying as hell, but...you are a really good person, and I kind of like you. You know as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I know I know there is a guy for you, it's just not me. I am in love with...you actually have not met her yet. Would you like me to introduce you?" Karin looked at him.

"That would be nice."

"Momo!"

"Jeez Shiro, could you yell any louder?"

"Yes, but i'm not going to. That is only when Matsumoto is being lazy...or sleeping because it's good payback." She giggled. "Momo, this is Karin, Ichigo Kurdosaki's little sister."

"Nice to meet you Karin." Momo said sticking out her hand. Karin shook it with a smile.

"I'm sorry to have run away like that."

"It's all right, I understand." She smiled. "Toshiro is unresistable." Momo whispered. They giggled.

"Hey, what are you two giggling about?" Toshiro Said moving closer to them.

"Nothing Shiro. Just girl talk, you wouldn't understand." She said putting a hand on his chest to back him up. He sighed. Before he could say anything;

"Toshiro-chan! I have got some candied beans for you!" They giggled again.

"Grandma Haru!"

Momo and Toshiro were walking around after they had visited grandma Haru, and Toshiro broke the silence.

"Momo, do you think...It was right killing Yosuke?" She stopped him.

"Toshiro, he turned into a hollow, it is our job. And plus he saw snow, right?"

"I-I guess."

"No, It's all right. Okay?" He nodded. "Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled her as close as he could to himself. Toshiro broke the kiss.

"You really know how to make me feel better Momo."

"Good. And Toshiro?"

"Hmm?"

"You did...the right thing."

**Author's note: **Poor Yosuke. Well that's it. Momo can really comfort him...no not like that! Geez if you think that you're as perverted as Rangiku. Okay, well bye peoples. Hope you enjoyed, and plz review! 10 exclamation points for the tenth division!


End file.
